Come Hell or Highwater
by Visions of Paradise
Summary: What happens when 7 girls are wished back to Titanic, thinking they could change things? Romance, laughs, and a VERY suprising ending.first in series.
1. The Mistaken Wish

**Come Hell or Highwater**

Ok, here's the deal. The whole thing started as a joke. You know, how when you have a sleepover and you and your friends talk about things, and some things end up sounding like a wish? Well, that's the case here. The whole thing was an accident that turned into the biggest adventure of our lives. Ok, and the funniest.

It just started out like any other slumber party I'd had. Fun, friends, food, and a movie. It was my birthday, so I'd decided on watching the Titanic. We were all best friends and we were talking about how fun it would've been if we were on the ship. My best friends, Megan and Shavai are two of the most awesomest people on the planet. My lil sis, Darcie invited her friend Katie, and then of course there was me and Elizabeth.

Elizabeth was there just because the poor girl had been sheltered all her life and we miraculously talked her parents into letting her come too. Her dad was a cop and neither of her parents liked me, so it was destiny that we come and take her away.

As the credits rolled and the voice of Celine Dion coursed through the room, I spoke aloud "That movie's ending was great-but damn! That sucked!" My friends immediatly agreed. With a click of the remote the tv was off. "I mean, god, losing the dude she loved, the dude she was gonna marry plugs himself, and she goes on to be an old lady, unhappy and, and-"

Darcie looked at her nails and finished my thought "And dead."

We all broke into laughter. Katie rolled off the water bed, laughing. Megan stared at her for a second, and when she thought she'd seen enough, slugged her with a teddy bear. Katie got up, grabbed my pillow and tackled Megan, smothering her with the fabric. Megan's muffled cries could be heard as we all gasped for air laughing. Elizabeth got up and walked to the door way, not wanting to have anything to do with it.

We all froze and broke out into a chorus "Jesus loves me, this I know. For the bible tells me so!" We all broke off laughing as Elizabeth got a running start out into the hallway and sprung into the air landing on me. Megan looked out from behind the pillow, Katie and Darcie and Shavai all stood up.

"Stop her! She's attacking, Numbnuts! Ahhhh!" They all yelled as they charged at Elizabeth. Ramming her off me, they slammed her on the bed. Elizabeth yelled "Rape!" as she shoved them off herself.

For some reason, my mind just wandered off. What would it have been like if we were on the Titanic? What would've happened? Megan brought me back to earth as she waved her hand in my face. I grabbed a fist of popcorn and threw it at her.

"I was just thinking what it would be like, if we could all be on the Titanic." Everyone took a seat around the room, some sat on the bed, others on the floor with me. "We'd have to be respected rich people...I could be...Sydney Davidson!" I laughed at myself. "Or Violet Davidson, heiress of a ... I dunno, couple of diamond and gold mines or something."

Megan bit out "Or a very large field of flowers. I guess my name would be something along the lines of Kyra Alexander."

Shavai laughed out too. "Yeah, and I'd be Nina Ashcroft. Parents deceased, I got all their cash in the end! Plus, I'd be the richest negro on the ship!Ha!" We all laughed at her idea. She loved her mom and her brother, hated her dad. Megan almost choked on her coke laughing.

"You mean you'd be the ONLY negro on the ship, Shavai." Katie laughed out.

Darcie's turn inevitably came and she opened her mouth, "Yes! And I would Jocelyn Edwards and Katie would be my sis. Her name would be Myra!"

Everyone laughed.

"Elizabeth? Let's change your name!" Shavai anounced and we all thought for a moment in silence.

Elizabeth spoke up immediately, "How about Faith Anderson?" I thought on it for a moment, as we all got up and got into our sleeping arrangments.

&&&&&&

That night, the same thought kept me awake. The movie shouldn't have ended that way.

"Megan?" I spoke out into the darkness, hoping someone's voice would answer my own, but I didn't hear anything. "Megan?" Again, there was no answer. So, being satisfied no one else was awake I sighed.

"I wish we could all go back to Titanic and change things."

&&&&&&

Morning inevitably came. And immediatly, I knew we weren't in my room. Either I was someplace else, or someone came upon a spider or something, because when I woke up, it was to the sound of Shavai, screaming.


	2. That's Great, Who Are We!

**Come Hell or Highwater**

When I heard Shavai screaming, immediately, I jumped out of bed only to find myself realizing this white and red oak nightmare was not my room. No way, it's too bright and happy to be my room.

"What's wrong, Shavai!" I demanded an answer.

Her eyes were wide with terror, as she screamed "I'm too young to die!" With that having been said, in rushed Megan, Darcie, Katie, and Elizabeth.

Megan looked around and then settled her eyes in a glare at me and shouted "What the hell are WE doing on Titanic!"

I sat on the bed, suddenly not feeling well. I had just turned 15 and already I was gonna die. We all looked at each other in a complete panic.

"What are we gonna do!" Katie yelled, grabbing hold of Darcie. "I don't wanna leave my Meggy-bean or Darcie-loo!" I thought about things rationally for a minute before breaking out into a screaming frenzy. Megan slapped me out of it, literally. I stared at her a moment before slapping her back. It turned into a catfight between us.

"Knock it off!" We stopped and looked at each other as Shavai came between us yelling "You guys are more annoying than Mrs. Guerrero's 5 4 3 2 1 speeches!"

We suddenly directed our attention to our clothes.

"What the hell are we wearing!" Darcie yelled as she examined the material of her dress.

Elizabeth started freaking out "Oh my god! This is worse than the time I cut all the hair off the my-size Barbie doll my mom got me and it stared at me all night!" She picked at her dress, which was an off-white color that made her ivory skin appear a few shades darker.

I looked at Shavai, starting to calm down. She had a black mom and a white dad. There was no way we were going to pass her off for a white person, even if we pancaked white powder on her and said she was a mime.

Soon, a man came to the door in a white outfit that resembled a waiter's. I carefully opened the door, despite objections from everyone in the room.

"Excuse me, Madame." He said meekly. "But we heard some screaming coming from this room. Is everything alright?" He had a British accent that was laced with the grace of a gentleman from France.

I made up the a quick lie as I winged it with him "Oh the screaming? That was uh- uh just Megan. Poor dear's a little claustrophobic; she thinks the ship is going to sink."

The man looked confused. "Pardon me, but, who's Megan?" He motioned towards Megan, whom I assumed he knew under a different identity.

"Um, yes of course. A little inside-joke, see, I call her Megan sometimes because she reminds me so much of a girl from my finishing school named Megan Collins. Absolutely no manners at all."

He looked at me and then strangely at Megan. "Anyway, this ship is unsinkable."

Megan ran to him "Don't fucking joke with me, pal! I've seen the movie!" She pushed past him and walked to Shavai, panicking, leaving the man to wonder what a movie was.

I went back inside the room a little further and looked through a purse; I assumed was mine and pulled out some dollar bills. "And I have a little game to play with you, if you're interested."

As I flipped through each bill, he happily agreed. "For some money, tell me who we are and what background we came from." He looked a little confused at me with a raised brow.

"Uh, yes, well. You are Sydney Davidson. You earned an inheritance from your grandparents who owned some diamond and gold mines in some place called 'California'." He looked a little like he was trying to pronounce a new word when he said the state's name.

Then he pointed at Megan. "Kyra Alexander. Parents discovered some rare diamonds in Africa. Parents had a terrible accident involving a carriage and passed. She's been taken care of ever since."

Then he moved onto Darcie and Katie. "Jocelyn and Myra Edwards. Father's Earl of Rochester, waiting to meet them in New York."

Then he moved onto Shavai. "Nina Ashcroft. Parents died in a terrible fire, Nina rushed in and saved a few souls from hell's grip, one happening to be one of the royal family. Rich from inheritance, gratitude and honor."

And finally, he went to Elizabeth. For this one I longed to hear what made her who she is (or was) and what gave her her money. "This is Faith Anderson. First cousin of John Jacob Astor, richest man on board this ship."

I admit, I thought she would be related to the pope or something. But, surprising the rest of us, she seemed to be the most comfortable in her surrounding. I sighed and handed the man the money. He fingered through it, counting each bill separately.

"Out of curiosity, how'd you know all that about us?" Shavai crossed her arms over her chest, asking what I thought was a very good question.

He looked smug, having won as he tucked the bills away in his pocket.

"Oh, I do a little snooping around." He answered as he left, calling back to us "If you need anything, just scream."

Darcie pursed her lip "Interesting little bastard I wonder if he is a - Ooh! Pretty!" She and Katie went back to looking at each other's dresses.

&&&&&&

Before I knew what was going on, I found myself modeling on some dresses tucked away in the closet. They ranged in all different shades from scarlet to clover green. I wore one the was a shade of green that had short sleeves and it was actually looser than I thought it was gonna be. Megan came in looking like a saloon girl. I loved the whole outfit on her. Deep reddish pink and crimson with not a bow in sight. The fabric wrapped on one side, making it have really slender legs, and Megan's reddish-brown hair was up in a neat bun.

"Wow." We both said.

The lighting did us both really big favors. It was nice and gave our pale skin a warm glow.

"You look great, Meg." I said and she curtsied a bit "I mean, Kyra." We giggled a little bit.

"You don't look half-bad yourself, Sydney. Who you trying to impress, anyway?" Megan teased me about the name. Just then the trumpets rang out announcing dinner.

"Oh, just a certain man played by one Billy Zane." I answered smiling wickedly. Megan gasped.

"But, even you said you'd never go that far!" She said.

"Yeah well, I didn't know wishes came true, either. And since we're gonna die anyway...why not?" I countered.

She walked in front of my path to the door.

"I'll give you one very good reason: You're underage." I shrugged it off.

"You know that, I know that, and everybody knows that. But, you're not gonna do anything, I'm going to anyway, and Darcie and them won't know. And besides, he's doesn't get laid throughout the whole movie anyway." I stuck my tongue out at her and shoved by her. She lost.

I sighed, with every passing minute, we were heading closer to our doom. And we were the only ones that saw it coming. We could already taste the ice, and smell the fear as we stepped outside into the sunset.

"Megan, don't you think we should warn the captain or something?" I asked, fiddling with my fingers as we walked. Megan sighed.

"I have no idea. You know women are subordinate and all that jazz." Megan looked at all the women heading towards the dining room, trailing behind or beside their husbands and fiancés with no clue of what was going to happen.

When we got to the dining hall, something was horribly wrong. I realized after all this time, I had no idea where the others were. I saw Shavai talking to some men at the foot of the staircase, but other than that they were gone.

"Megan..." I said a little panic in my voice. Megan looked around, too, probably sensing the same fear.

"I know. They're gone." We hurried down the stairs to look for them, Megan leading the way. She called back to me,

"If they're molesting anybody, I'll kill um."


	3. The Realization

**Come Hell or Highwater**

Megan walked to Shavai and tapped her shoulder lightly.

"Katie and Darcie and Elizabeth are gone."

Immediatly, Shavai bid the gentlemen goodnight and walked off with us to find the others. Abruptly, a loud shout was heard from the only person who's voice could've belonged to my sister as she screamed out the lyrics to Linkin Park's 'Crawling'. While she shouted the words, Katie was taking control of the band trying to get them to do the music on the violins and piano. Katie was instructing the cello player to hold it as though it were a guitar and stop using the band.

Elizabeth sat at a table, hiding her blushing cheeks in her hand. She wanted to hide from it all. She finally changed her style thanks to Katie and Darcie's expertise. Her face shape was evened out and her make up was done, subtly but noticable. Her long chestnut brown hair tied back into a bun. She wore a red cherry dress that shimmered in the light.

Megan ran over to stop the mayhem of my sister and her demonic friend, who at the moment were threatening a piano player to play Evanescence's My Immortal. And at that moment, that's when I saw her. Rose Dewuitt Beakater, sitting at a table zoning off into space next to Caledon Hockley. He caught my eye. Even though he was the incarnation of the devil in the movie, it really didn't matter right now. Rose saw what mischeif Darcie had created and found it amusing. Thankfully for me, there was no relation between us in the ordinary person's eyes.

As Megan approached Darcie, she wrapped her hands around her to stop her from freak dancing with Katie. She pointed a finger and snapped at Katie, motioning to the table Elizabeth waited at "You! Sit!" Katie wimpered, but sat as she was told to.

Katie wore this amazing simple crimson and black dress and used a torn up garder as a choker. And Darcie wore a matching dress, that was cut up one part of the thigh as her idea of looking trendy. She pulled it off nicely, despite disgusted looks from older women. When she heard 'hmphs' and other sounds of disdain from people, she simply glanced back and flipped them off, and went about her business.

Ruth, Rose's mother, aka one of the bitchiest people alive, decided she didn't want Molly Brown to sit at their table and invited me and mistakably, Darcie, over. We left our friends momentarily, and sat at their table. I, across from Rose and Cal, and Darcie across from a man who was obviously new money. But still cute in Darcie's eyes, reminding her of the lead singer of Breaking Benjamin. She tried her best to act like a lady.

That lasted almost five minutes.

I made the usual chit-chat, asking about everyone, using the right untensils (thank god for Home Economics and their ettiquette lesson!) Darcie on the other hand, used whatever utensil she thought was appropriate, using one to throw at Katie who made lovey-dovey faces. She constantly lost a lot of silverware on the floor, and slouched in her chair. Not to mention when her high heels hurt her, she decided to take them off and massage her feet on the table.

When dinner was finished with, we all began dancing. Darcie and Katie, caused no more interuptions. Megan started looking at this nice boy who was a goth/prep in the making around her age. And even Elizabeth found a boy who was an aetheist that she took peticular interest in. Shavai chased a man to the upper deck of the ship who had insulted her for being black, and we hadn't seen her for a while. I stayed seated at the table as everyone began dancing with someone. I thought up poems at the table and wished urgently that I had some paper.

Suddenly, a hand turned me around. It was Cal. Slicked back hair, devious smile, a 5,000 watt smile that refused to die. I was waiting for him to introduce himself as James Bond. But instead, his mouth opened slowly as he took my hand,

"Ms. Davidson, would you do me the honor of this dance?"

God, I was about to melt. I didn't know why. I looked back at Rose for any sign if this would have some type of effect on her. She shrugged, and stared back down at the table. I shook my head at Cal and insisted he call me Sydney. Then I remembered something terrible. HOLY SHIT. I had no idea how to waltz. Should I tell him I'm just good at eating? That this was a whole cherade? That I should really be down in steerage? That this was all a front and I'm from the future, and this ship was going to sink? Hell no.

I stayed on my toes, going with the movements. "Let the man lead," what the hell did that mean anyway? The whole time, I ended up stepping on his toes half the time, and stepping on my own the other half. I kept wondering all these things: What should I do now? What's the next part in the script? What can we do to help make this avoided? Where'd Shavai go?

&&&MEANWHILE&&&

Shavai held the man over the ship's side by his jacket.

"Are you EVER going to say something like that to me, again?" She asked calmly, before continuing in a rage. "Are you!?"

He shook his head no. Shavai started to let the jacket slip.

"No!" He screamed. Shavai smiled and tied his suspenders to the rail.

"You'd better hope these hold." She muttered as she picked up her dress and walked back to join us.

&&&&&&&&&&&

I spent so much time looking at Cal. God, he was almost perfect. But I kept trying to remember his role was the bad guy. But, when you're holding onto him and he's holding onto you, it really doesn't matter. I eventually realized that he must've had one of those fights with Rose and used me as a "See?-I-can-have-who-ever-I-want" excuse to make her stay. Always playing second or not playing a base at all. This was a game of poker. Cal had a full house, Rose was the bet and well, I just lost.

That part of the dance finally ended, and we stepped apart. I looked back at the table for Rose. Shit! I did it again. That dress! The red dress! I remembered from the movie, she ran to the side of the ship to jump. But when I thought about it, I hadn't seen Megan and I hadn't seen Jack all night. I scolded myself mentally, for not searching for him. I just hoped that because we decided to change things, we didn't cut Rose out of the story.


	4. When Things Go Wrong

**Come Hell or Highwater**

Megan walked to one side of the ship, looking out over the ocean. She always did have little thoughts about her own death, now it was going to actually happen. She sighed, took a sparkling red barrette from the back of her hair and threw it in the ocean. One part of her hair, now unsupported, cascaded down to her shoulder. Suddenly, something got Megan's attention. The sound of heels clapping loudly as they hit against the deck. She ran by Megan and made her look back, recognizing Rose instantly.

Megan chased after her, finding Rose climbing over the railing and hanging off the back of the ship. Megan walked closer to her cautiously, putting her hands up infront of her

"Kate?" Megan immediately took it back "I mean, Rose?"

She turned around.

"Stay back! Don't come any closer!" Rose said as she scooted a little further down the railing. Megan put her arms up again.

"Don't worry, Rose." She decided to use an old trick one of the psychiatrists tried to use on her "I know how you feel."

Rose choked back a laugh.

"How could you? You don't know all the things I've been through. This is the only way out." Rose began to look over her shoulder at Megan.

Megan simply sighed. "Then I guess you have to just trust me." Megan took off her heels and climbed over the side of the railing. One thought screamed through her head: Where was Jack? The hero of the hour was supposed to be lying on the bench she ran by. But he wasn't there now. Where was he?

"What are you doing? You're crazy!" Rose said as she scooted directly above the propellers.

"Well, I've tried this a bunch of times and trust me, I'm more afraid of the water than I am of the propellers. See, the propellers chop you up in itty bitty pieces really quickly. The water, however, is really really cold. You'll die in less than 32 minutes. An hour if you're lucky." Megan leaned further to the water. "Which is why I really don't want to go in after you, but you obviously are making the choices here."

Rose looked back at the ship's inviting glow, compared to the icy blue of the water. Megan looked at her. A mix of pity and sadness overcame her. She was a privileged girl and she was throwing it all away. Like this. Not that it much mattered; it would actually be for the better anyway. Rose looked over at Megan.

"You jump, I jump." Megan assured her. Rose shook her head.

"Alright." Megan climbed back over the railing and took Rose's hand. Rose pulled herself half-way over and slipped. She screamed and held to Megan's for dear life.

&&&&&&&&&

I stepped outside after dinner. There was a chill in the air that made me shiver. I listened to the sound of the ocean for a moment. I loved it. So peaceful. That was interrupted by screaming.

I looked around frantically, then began to run down to the back of the ship. At least I knew for sure she was alive. Hopefully, Jack would be pulling her over by the time I got there. But, when I finally did, I was completely shocked. There was Megan pulling Rose over the side, back onto the ship. Shit. I ran over and grabbed Rose's other hand.

"Where the hell is Jack?" I yelled at Megan as we both made an effort to pull Rose over. She wasn't the lightest thing in the world.

&&&&MEANWHILE&&&&

Elizabeth had had a little too much to drink and found herself in steerage. Shavai had trailed her down there. Her hair had fallen down and she surprised us all by picking quite a few fights with other men and women who were simply in the wrong place at the wrong time. Shavai was left to deal with all the mayhem she had created.

Meanwhile, Elizabeth found a man making his way to the upper deck. She knew exactly who that was, simply because she had a crush on him since Romeo Juliet came out. She practically had all but threatened him if he didn't kiss her. She also backed him in a corner, making it impossible for an escape. It continued that way for a few moments before Shavai dragged the then passed out Elizabeth back to her room.

&&&&&&&&&&

"Damn! She sure weighs alot!" I remarked as I tried my hardest to pull her over. Suddenly without warning a man came up behind us and helped. He looked to have been working, then heard the screaming and things changed drastically over the next few moments. Rose didn't really say anything and before I knew it, we were being interrogated about Ms. Beaucater's being over the railing.

"Ladies, I'm sorry but I'm afraid I have no choice. Just because you have a catfight doesn't mean you can go ahead and throw people over the railing." The master of arms began putting a pair of handcuffs on me.

"What the hell! God! Everytime I do something wrong, nothing happens, then suddenly when I help someone I get arrested!" I yelled at anyone that looked at me. "You people sure have one hell of a way of showing gratitude." I muttered as I watched them start to put them on Megan.

Cal looked disapprovingly at me, as though he had been hurt. All I could think was what an asshole he was being...and how a good job he was doing at it. He took his arms and put them around Rose making sure her dear shoulders didn't freeze.

To be honest, at that moment, I admit I did have thoughts about throwing her over the railing.

Rose finally spoke up, "Cal, it wasn't their fault. I was leaning over the side to see the uh uh, the uh-"

Cal butted in "Propellers?"

"Yes the propellers! And I would've gone over, but they both rushed over and saved me." Rose finished her story.

Oh, shit. I thought again. We fucked this story up already. Megan just did Jack's job of saving her. What the hell else could go wrong?

Spoke too soon.

At that moment, over came Shavai, leading a passed out Elizabeth, being carried by Jack Dawson.

I walked over to Shavai, handcuffs still on. I couldn't believe my eyes.

"Shavai, what the hell happened to Elizabeth, why wasn't Jack on the bench and where is everybody else?" I asked her.

Shavai walked a few steps backwards, hands infront of her blocking my attacks, if any were made. "Okay. Elizabeth was drunk, trusted her instincts, stopped Jack from coming up here, and passed out."

Everyone stared at us strangely. I bet the one thing on Jack's mind was "How'd they know my name?"

Oh, god. Elizabeth may have just ruined their meeting. Oh well, it was true love. Nothing could mess that up right? Right? I looked over at Megan.

"She had better be thankful I have these cuffs on, if I didn't I swear to God, I would _kill_ her!" I stated through clenched teeth in her passed out direction.

I should've seen what happened next coming.

Darcie and Katie walked over with Whitney. They suddenly exclaimed,

"Look who we bumped into!"

Me, Shavai, the workers, Cal, Rose, Jack, and everyone who was conscious on that part of the boat looked over.

"Oh my god..." I muttered as I stared wide-eyed at Whitney.

A very wise person once said "Anything bad that can happen, will." I should've guessed at what everything that was going on. I looked enraged at Elizabeth's sleeping body.

"I'm gonna kill her!" I shouted as I lounged at her.

The workers grabbed me from behind and Shavai and Megan stood infront of me, pushing me back as Jack pulled Elizabeth to a bench.


	5. Jack's and Rose's meeting

**Come Hell or Highwater**

I turned the doorknob and walked through the door into my room. I couldn't take it all, everything was going too fast, then suddenly I heard laughter. I was a little tipsy when I came back from dinner, and I really didn't know who was in my room. The laughter grew closer as I walked further into the room, suddenly in I saw some feathery objects shaking like crazy. As I pulled myself into the room, that's when I saw them.

Darcie, Whitney, Shavai, Megan, Elizabeth and Katie were wearing corsets and some really skimpy garters.

"What the hell are you doing!" I demanded to know "This isn't the Moulin Rouge incase you haven't noticed!"

Shavai looked disappointed. I think I may have ruined the mood. Instantly, everyone just looked at me for a second before breaking out into song

"REAL LADY MARMALADDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDE!" Everyone started shaking their corsets. I simply sat down, chin in hands.

"You people are nuts." I simply stated. Megan looked at me.

"Yeah, says the girl who started a catfight with the assistant principal, who by the way was a male. Also, who pole-dances at school with a support beam. And also this coming from the girl who-"

I cut Megan off. "Okay! I get the point. But now we have to think of some way to get them together. Now think everyone..." I trailed off as everyone sat down. Katie went to the bathroom and washed her make up off. Darcie spoke up "Maybe we can have her drown again."

We all laughed.

"Oh yeah. We're gonna go up to Rose 'I'm sorry, but we're from the future and you're supposed to meet this boy Jack, now could you please pretend to jump off the ship again?" Megan looked at Darcie. We all stared for a moment.

"Hey, I don't hear you coming up with any ideas." Darcie muttered as she joined Katie in getting her make up off her face.

Before I knew it, I found myself knocking on Rose's door. It was 10:00 at night. I hoped Cal didn't answer. Though God knows how bad I wanted to catch him going commando...

Rose answered the door much to my relief.

"Um, hello Rose. I was wondering if you would like to accompany me and my friends on a nice walk around the ship's deck tomorrow." I offered her a fake agenda, hopefully she wouldn't say no. But I knew she was going to turn it down. So before she got one word in, I continued. "Lord knows it's not easy for a woman these days to keep a trim figure."

That made her eyes widen up as though she realized I wasn't joking around. I could see her considering how much she had eaten totally in her first day on board. She shook her head yes and gave a yawn, and proceeded to close the door. Immediately, I walked to the place they kept the 3rd class people.

People from all walks of life stared at me. Walking aboard the ship in a silk blue and yellow kimono, with my hair down. I didn't care. As I descended lower and lower, a bunch of workers and normal people asked me if I was lost. I replied no, not even stopping to engage in conversation. I finally found Jack and Fabrizio's room. I knocked, then entered, aware there were four men in the room. I brought Jack outside for a moment.

"Jack, I'm aware you must find this a bit out of the ordinary, but I thought it would be a good idea to get reintroduced properly." I simply stated as though I didn't care if he came or not. Appearantly, he needed a reason. "I received word from a friend you were a very good artist."

He looked a little modest and directed his gaze down to the floor. I got him.

"Sure. Got nothin' to lose." He stated. He couldn't take his eyes off me. For some odd reason. I really wasn't much to look at. Just a simple rock that was a little polished compared to the other diamonds. I couldn't possibly attract the pretty boy type. No one even remote to my age range was attracted to me. I was 15 and was always getting asked how old I was by men that were in their 30s.

I smiled a little at him. "Yeah. Anyways, I would love it if you came with me and a few of my good friends and showed us your drawings."

Jack threw me a smile back. What a pretty boy. If he had anymore feminenity to him, he'd be known as feminem the rapper.

"A poor boy like me wondering around up on the deck with the other members of the rich and famous getting asked by about everyone if I'm lost?" He paused for a moment to look at me. "Sure, why not?"

He bid me goodnight and went back to his room. I could hear Fabrizio talking about me, but I really didn't care. I looked behind me and infront of me and didn't see anyone, so now that my plan was slowly being set into motion, I skipped down the hall. Humming Courtney Love's song "Mono" all the way.

&&&&&&&&

The next morning, I must've lost my mind. I was awake. In the MORNING for one. They didn't have alarm clocks so, I had to get myself up at the time. I went over to Katie and Darcie's room and shook them. They didn't move.

So I got up in my pajamas and jumped on the bed, singing "Rock stars pop stars, Everybody dies! All the world's parties they've happened tonight!"

They simply stared at me for a moment, before plugging their ears.

"Well now that you're up, get dressed. We're going walkies." I treated them both like little children when in fact, they were 13. They groaned as they got up and stretched.

"Can't we have breakfast first?" Katie asked before yawning. Darcie agreed. Appearantly now, I was becoming a mother-like figure to everybody, keeping things in order and such.

"After the walk." I stated and left. As I was walking down the hall, I stopped a worker and requested 4 hammers be delivered to my room for a plan.

&&&&&&&&

A short while later, everyone was awake and walking with us. It was me, Megan, Shavai, Elizabeth, Rose and Jack. Katie, Darcie, and Whitney went to find breakfest and make fun of old people. I told them they were gonna get in so much trouble, but they convinced me how much better it was to make fun of old people in this time simply because the older they were- the less they believed in make up. Or what's worse, what if they had a field day with an old woman obsessed with the idea you're as young as you feel...even though she has her face painted up like a clown with too much blush scaring all the children asking for kisses like a grandmother.

As we walked a little further, Shavai and Megan thought it would be a good idea to get into a finger fight where they used their fore fingers as swords. I finally just let them go off by themselves.

"So, uh, Jack, this is Rose. Rose DuWitt Bukater. Rose, this is Jack Dawson." I introduced them and they shook hands. When it was finished with, Rose rubbed her fingers together.

"Do you ever wash your hands?" Rose said in disgust as she tried to walk ahead of Jack. Oh shit. They were going to go at it. What the hell else could go wrong? Please don't retort Jack. Please don't retor-

"Well, I would miss but us rats, don't get alot of oppertunities to use expensive soaps." Damn. I knew he wouldn't resist. I had to think of something to smooth things over. Fast.

"Well," I interjected. "Not very refined way for an introduction is it?" I questioned them both like two kids involved in a "He started it" way.

"You're right." He said as he looked at his leather case that held his drawings. "Besides you know us scum of the earth don't have manners anyways." Rose looked insulted beyond belief.

"Wait just a damn minute! I never said that!" Rose stood in his way. "I'm leaving now. Thank you for the wonderful time, Sydney. Jack, you- you have no manners at all." She said as she shook his hand. He gave a smartass smile to her.

"I thought you were leaving." Jack said, still baring the smile.

"I am." She smiled back at him not believing his audacity.

I stood beside Jack as we watched her walk away then turn back to us and walk back.

"Wait a moment, this is our part of the ship, I shouldn't have to leave, you leave." She gestured to the lower deck.

"Woah. Not who's being rude." Jack stated back. I knew right away, Rose liked him. She couldn't hide it. She grabbed his case.

"What is this silly thing you carry around with you?" She looked through the drawings, each one carefully. I slowly backed off to find the others. I knew what that speech was going to. He explained to her about the drawings and immediately, I heard Rose say "You have a gift Jack. You see people."

I stood off in the distance. It made me feel all warm and fuzzy inside to see them being all lovey dovey. Then I remembered Cal and got to thinking. Did Cal actually love Rose, or did he reguard her as another piece of jewelery to add to his collection that he could show off to his friends?


	6. Why You Wanna Break my Heart?

**Come Hell or Highwater**

I got up and walked toward the Master at arms. There he stood next to Katie, Darcie and Whitney. I sighed. I told them they would get in trouble, but they didn't listen.

"What you do?" I asked them as I stood there interrogating them hands on my hips.

"Well, you know how we made fun of the old people?" Katie asked me. I nodded as a reply.

"Well," Darcie continued "This old woman didn't like it and just suddenly decided to jump in the water."

The Master at arms rolled his eyes. "Jocelyn and Myra Edwards and Hillary North were found threatening an old woman with a butter knife. Apparently, she had a heart attack and fell over the railing."

I couldn't help but laugh at them. I miraculously got them out of there only to find Shavai and Megan had disappeared.

I walked down the hall on the way to my room and knocked at Elizabeth's door. She seemed extremely startled to see me, pulling the covers over herself quickly. I knew right away what was going on. I quickly left and closed the door behind me. Then ran back in to see some boy from steerage a few years older than her crawling out from under the bed. I laughed and left again.

She came after me with a sheet wrapped around herself.

"You're not gonna tell my parents are you!" She was really scared. I almost burst out laughing, but I kept a straight face.

"Oh, I'm sorry Elizabeth. But I'm gonna go in my room and call your parents right now." I pushed past her and walked quickly into my room. She banged on the door. I waited a few minutes for her to catch onto the joke.

"No! Sydney! You can't! They'll kill me!" She banged on the door. "Wait a sec! You don't know my parents phone number! Ha!" At that, I peeked my head out the door.

"Oh darn it. And I just remembered 3 things that are stopping me from doing that. Number 1: no phones. Number 2: even if there were phones, neither of your parents exist yet. And number 3: We're probably gonna die in 3 days anyway, so it really doesn't matter if you get an STD by then." I closed the door and got ready for dinner. I had Jack invited to the dinner that night and asked Molly to make him at least, presentable.

I wore a simple light blue dress with my permed hair put in a simple messy bun on the top of my head with a few curls hanging free on the sides of my face and some in the back. I did my make up so I looked a little pale, but I had darkened my lips with some rouge and some blush on my cheeks. I get a little carried away when doing my make up. What can I say? I enjoy being a girl.

I walked to my dresser and found my four requested hammers lying in a small row on it. For some reason, they also gave me chisels. I had totally forgotten about that, but all the better. I had something we had to do just before the ship sank.

When we finally arrived at dinner, everyone stared in awe. We were the most available girls on the ship. Rich, pretty, and according to how the men treated us: Stupid. We were all (for once) completely elegant. I couldn't believe it. I guess the realization had just set over all of us that this ship was going to sink already. Here it was April 12, 1912 and it sinks in two more days. 3 if you want to get technical. I just glanced at Cal for a moment, simply to find he had been staring at me the whole evening. We all sat at the same table, Cal and Rose sat diagonally from us.

Rose kept the whole table together. I guess Jack must've been nervous. Under all the pressure that if he screwed up, it was basically a death sentence. Still, he took it as it came at him. Darcie and Katie got into a little conversation about boys and their friends that waited 92 years in the future.

My mind went to Cal. He mouthed something to me and I had no idea what he was saying and suddenly, my mind went to my parents. And believe it or not, I actually missed them. I actually missed my dad nagging at me to get out of bed for school. I miss my mom and my kitchen dances to songs on the radio. Still, he tried to make me understand what he was trying to say. I paid him no mind, excused myself and walked up the stairs to where Rose would meet Jack in a few minutes. I looked at the clock. 9:15.

The days were going by so fast. I continued walking up the stairs. Life wasn't fair. I was suddenly expected to grow up overnight and find all of us a way out of this dream turned nightmare. As I walked towards the hallway where my room was located, I heard footsteps behind me. I dismissed it as someone else who knew the fate of everything. I walked into my room and let my hair down. Staring into my vanity long and hard, before taking a glass of water near it and throwing it over my reflection then finally using the cup to throw at it. I threw myself onto my bed and curled into a fetal position, crying. I didn't want to be here anymore. I couldn't stand it. This was happening too fast and things were going way out of proportion. And just as I got to telling myself what a stupid wish that was, a hand grasped my shoulder. I looked up and Cal was there. He was the one who followed me to my room. Instantly, a scenario popped into my head of me and him doing the horizontal mambo. But I was surprised at what a gentleman he was. He sat on the end of the bed, helping me sit up. I leaned on his shoulder as I continued to cry. He hugged me and rubbed my back shushing me.

Then suddenly, I must've had a blackout because when I realized what I was doing, my lips were attached to his. I wasn't sure if he did it, or I did it, but there we were. I pulled my face away and stood up, wiping my tears away.

"I think you should be leaving, Cal." I kept my gaze to the walls and the floor, never at him. If I could help it.

"But, I don't think you should be left alone right now because I -" Cal tried to give me reasons but I cut him off.

"Do you love Rose, Cal?" He looked at me for a moment.

"I want to l-" He tried to change the subject. Tears gathered to my eyes.

"Do you love her?" I repeated.

He decided to stop getting defensive, licked his lips and whispered "Yes."

My heart was going to break. I shook my head and opened the door.

"Then there can't be anything between us." I tried to make myself feel better thinking he was too old for me, but it still hurt. Love was staring me in the face, and I walked away from it. It's one of the worst feelings I ever had in my life. I felt alone, though he was a few feet infront of me. Then my mind got to wondering about some things. And my mouth decided to voice them.

"Cal, you know it's not nice what you're doing to Rose and me." I simply stated, not looking at him. Of course, she would cheat on him too.

"What am I doing to you and Rose?" He asked. I finally gathered the courage to glance at him, to give him an answer.

"You're using me to make her stay with you. You don't even like me." I turned my back to him and looked long and hard at the door. "Thanks for comforting me, but I think you've overstayed your welcome."

He brushed by me then titled my head up to his by holding his hand under my jaw. He kissed me on my lips and looked into my eyes.

"I don't know what it is. I just feel differently about her when I'm around you and je pas pensent je t'aime que adapte tout à fait la manière je me sens." He kissed my forehead then left. He didn't seem upset or anything. He spoke to me in French and all the French I had ever heard in my life ran through my head. I remembered the way he stared into my eyes and it hurt me to know nothing could happen between us. Something just hurt that I couldn't have him. I peeked out the door and watched him walk down the hall to retreat back to the pool of smoke and brandy with the other men. Then it hit me. I knew what he said and I whispered it to myself as I tried to stop my heart from aching.

"I don't think I love you...quite fits...the way I feel." I sighed and fell against the wall. Giving my response to no one else around I muttered "And you can gently break my heart." Then I held my breath, trying not to cry.


	7. The Plan

**Come Hell or Highwater**

**Now here it goes. This is Darcie, Katie. and Whitney's problem: They don't like old people.**

The morning sun had just risen into the sky as we set out for our walk. Katie, Darcie and Whitney had left in search of breakfast and finally found some.

"Look at that woman." Darcie whispered as Katie and Whitney's heads turned around to see a grumpy looking woman with what appeared to be one eyebrow.

"Chello. I vould like to intoduce myself. I am una-brow." Whitney said as they all retreated to their little circle. Darcie stuffed a cookie in her mouth then sipped from the tea cup, forgetting that if it's a TEA cup - there's going to be TEA in it. Before she accidentally swallowed it, she spit it on the floor and gagged.

"Haven't you people ever heard of water!" She yelled as she looked around for any waiters around.

"It's not like it's that hard to find any, I mean hello, we're on a ship. In the middle of the ocean, water cannot be that hard to find." Darcie looked at her friends that rapidly agreed laughing.

"For some people it can be very hard." Katie added as she nibbled at a cookie. Whitney looked at her.

"Katie, no nibbling." Whitney said and smacked the back of her head Bam-Margera-riding-in-a-cart-with-the-rest-of-the-Jackass-crew "Oh look, I just punched Ryan Dunn" way.

"Hey!" Katie whined, rubbing the back of her now aching head.

"Don't you hey me, Katie. Life's tough. Get a helmet." Whitney replied and ate a cookie. Just then they spied an old woman with grey-faded hair, with a very large nose, beady-menacing eyes, a large forehead, red blush that went completely against her sickly-pale skin, and a very very crooked thin lipped smile. They found joke heaven. First they started in with her mother.

"Her momma musta been so fat, she got pregnant by sittin' on Budha." Whitney said then looked at Darcie.

"If her forehead was any bigger and oilier, you'd be like Stevie Wonder. Rich and blind." Darcie looked at Katie.

"If her teeth were further apart and was more of an overbite, she'd not only be able to eat an apple through a picket fence, she'd be able to rake the leaves." They all laughed, then continued.

"IF she was any younger, maybe she'd be able to go out with Jesus again." Whitney said.

"Now guys...it's not nice to make fun of those less fortunate that are freakin rich but can't afford enough brain cells to buy tweezers." Darcie said. They looked solemn for a moment, then suddenly burst out laughing.

"She's probably so nasty she'd make Right Guard deoderant turn left." Katie said and all went back to their tea. Suddenly, a huge shadow loomed over their table. Darcie looked up and Katie saw it too, instantly spitting out her tea.

"How dare you, you little brats!" She yelled. Appearantly, she heard them. "Where's your mother? I wish to speak with her right now!" Darcie stood up.

"Keep wishin, granny." She said. Appearantly 'granny' didn't want to wish. "What's the matter Grandma? Don't hear too well anymore? Is that it?" Darcie asked as she tried to walk around her.

"What's the matter with you children? Don't you have any matters at all?" She said in an annoying tone of voice. She then made the mistake of trying to correct Darcie by grabbing her by the ear. Big mistake. Darcie was very fickle about people she didn't know touching her.

So, when 'granny's' hand reached up and made contact, Darcie's left arm went up and slapped her hand while her other reached for the butter knife on the table. Darcie then began backing her up to the wall and proceeded towards one of the Turkish baths.

"What the hell did I tell you you old biddy!? I told you to keep wishin' you wouldn't back off. Now you went all up in MY zone and totally broke mah bubble space! See what I'm sayin' I can't have all these people all up in my kool-aid!" She began lowering the knife to her side and taking deep breaths. "Okay? Have we reached an understanding?" Katie and Whitney stayed behind her as a silent reminder not to lose her temper...too much.

"I could have you thrown off this ship! Do you know who I am?!" The old woman yelled with her beady eyes menacing.

Darcie turned handing her hair pin to Katie.

"Bitch!" Darcie went back to her with the knife closer than before having the old woman with nothing more than her heels keeping her out of the water. "Now. If you say one more goddamn thing, I swear to god, I will get to cuttin you up so bad that they won't be able to find enough body parts to be able to recognize you for the death certificate!"

The old woman looked disgusted, but hid the fear in her eyes. Then made the mistake of letting her stupidity do the talking.

"You wouldn't dare." She whispered.

"Just try me. Say one more thing, one more goddamn thing, motherfucker. I dare ya! I double dare ya!" In her best Samual L. Jackson threatening voice, the Oh-no-you-just-didn't-talk-about-my-momma way.

Suddenly, workers gathered around them and Darcie turned quickly, only to knock the old woman into the water. Quickly, some men jumped in after her, but it was too late. She was having convulsions and breathed in too much water. Darcie pulled at her dress collar nervously.

"Uh oh..." Whitney said.

&&&&&&&&

Shavai and Megan ran past some people playing tag. It looked really strange to a bunch of the elders, simply because they were younger. They ran to my room and threw open the door singing.

"And ALLLLL THATTTTTTT JAAAAAAAAAAA-AAAAAA-AAAAZZZZZZZZZZ! That Jazz!" They threw their arms open expecting an applause from me, but I sat silent. Sniffling with a bunch of tissues everywhere. I kept thinking about Cal. I stared at them, puffy eyes and all. They looked at me and stopped smiling.

"What happened now, oh manic depressive girl who cried tears and drowned the whole world?" Megan asked. Both sat next to me.

I didn't know what to say. How was I to explain about Cal? I hadn't the slightest clue. Articulate as I may be. I felt like jumping into the propellers just then. Just run from my room, run to the back of the ship and just die.

"Doesn't matter." I said wiping my eyes. "What are Jack and Rose doing?" I got up and proceeded to go outside. How could the morning sun still be so bright? Ahh. It's becoming the afternoon. I wanted to be reassured.

"What time is it anyway?" I asked. Shavai pulled herself by me.

"About 12:30." Shavai took a deep breath. "Shit. I gotta go."

Me and Megan looked at her curiously.

"Go where?" Megan asked.

Shavai looked back to us, smiling, as she crashed into a boy.

We smiled. Anthony. Appearantly, there was a incarnation of her secret-agent-lover-man in 1912. We both whistled and cat called after them.

"Woo-hoo!" We both called. Shavai kissed him just to spite us and walked away, hand-in-hand with him. Then I thought of something. I knew the next part of the script. I mouthed the word "Shit." and grabbed Megan, pulling her along with me. As we walked on the deck we saw a man playing with his little boy. Saw his coat and bowler cap resting on a chair, and took them both as we quickly continued walking.

When I got nervous, I sung, so for no reason to the appearant person I started "If I could turn back time, If I could find a way. I'd take back those words that hurt you, and you'd stay. If I could reach the stars, I'd give them all to you..." Megan I'd me. I stopped immediately. Suddenly, we saw Jack be ushered away from the mass by two stewards. I sighed. Megan and I walked over and grabbed a hold of him.

"Take these," I simply stated. He did as I said and put them on. I explained I had a plan and told him to wait by the gymnasium. "Now, when Rose and everyone walks by, you take Rose, and try to talk some sense into her." Megan finished my plan.

"But, what if she wants to run off with Cal and punch out babies?" He asked us. I could tell he was starting to fall into dispair.

"Jack. Have you not seen it? She hates being with Cal. She's trapped and you need to help her. She's counting on you for your support. You mustn't faulter now." I simply stated. God, I felt like Arwen helping Aragorn in Lord of the Rings. Liv Tyler? Eat your heart out.

"You have to do this, she doesn't think she can leave on her own. If you assure her enough that you'll be with her- if you love her- you'll get her out of this place." Megan said. The look on Jack's face brightened, he had found the words he needed and knew how he felt about her. He rushed off to find the gym. I looked at Megan,stunned.

"W-hell. Look who decided to join the conversation." I smiled at her and gave a high-five. "We might be able to survive this thing after all." I said as we walked off to find Rose...and Cal.


	8. Flying With Broken Wings

**Come Hell or Highwater**

Me and Megan walked just behind the group. We caught up to them just as Mr. Andrews, the ship's designer, told her about how safe the ship was. I bit my finger to keep from laughing.

"Sleep soundly, young Rose. I have built you a good ship, strong and true. She's all the lifeboat you need." He tried to assure her. I looked behind us as the group continued foreward. Rose fell a little behind as Megan spoke to her about some dress ideas. Suddenly, a man in a hat and caot came over from the railing and grabbed Rose and ducked into the gym to have a word with her. Me and Megan stood outside as though we were bodyguards.

Lovejoy came over to Megan.

"Pardon me, Miss Kyra, have you seen Miss Rose?" I kept back from laughing. I couldn't believe it, was Mr. Lovejoy fidgeting with his hat looking for the words to say? Was I mistaken, or did he suddenly look like a school boy with a crush? Megan was not going to be happy about this, but I was definately never going to let her forget it.

Megan shook her head no and looked at me. I was red from my silent laughter. She put up her middle finger, looking at me.

"Don't make me break it." I looked at her glaring. She put her middle finger in her other hand whimpering.

"I need this finger..." She tried to convince me.

Suddenly, I heard some odd silence. As Rose stood next to the door I listened to her from the outside.

"Please, Jack, for both our sakes...leave me alone." Rose emerged from the room. She looked back at me and Megan. I couldn't tell if the look in her eye was anger, or sadness because she wanted to leave, but just didn't know how to.

"You just drop your stuff and leave. They can't stop you if they can't find you!" Megan yelled. Rose seemed to stop for a moment, then turned back, leaving us.

I hit Megan's arm. She stepped away from me.

"Admit it. You were going to say the same thing." Megan said rubbing her arm. Jack then came out of the room. He looked at us dissapprovingly, as though we just screwed up his entire life.

"Stop scowling and wait at the front of the ship just before sunset." I said, waving him away as we went off in search of the others.

&&&&&&

Me and Megan and Shavai hid behind a turned over lifeboat near the front of the ship as we saw Jack waiting around impatiently. I knew he must've been sweating profusely. He continued watching the sunset though. We looked around, restless ourselves.

"God, she's taking forever! Would she just realize how bad she has it for him and get her ass out here!" Shavai said rubbing her hands.

"I mean seriously! It's freezing out here!" Megan added as we looked around, for her royal heighness to make her presence. I shushed them both quietly.

"We don't even know if she changed her mind. We changed quite a few things in this movie already, I wouldn't be suprised if she didn't love him anymore." I said, then suddenly, something broke the silence and removed all doubt.

"Hello, Jack."

We looked over from our hidden positions. Rose stood wearing the same thing in the movie, a modest but elegant dress with a cute shawl. Perfect for going to church or hanging on the front of the ship....well you tell me. It felt like a fashion show.

"I changed my mind." She said as she took a few steps closer to him. I guess measuring the distance, hoping he still had his heart open to her and that he hadn't shut her out because of the things she said.

"Fabrizio said you might be up here-" She stated. Just then Elizabeth came over.

"Hey guys, whatchya do-" We grabbed her and pulled her down. Megan held her hand over her mouth. She caught sight of Jack and Rose. Megan released her hand from Elizabeth's hand.

"Ooh. I see..." She said. Megan pulled her hand back over her mouth.

"Shhh. Come here." Jack said to Rose, not noticing us. Rose walked up to him. He put his hands around her waist as though he was going to kiss her.

"Close your eyes." He said. Rose did as she was told, Jack turned her forward the way the ship was going, pressing her gently against the rail, standing right behind her. He took both of her arms and outstretched them, like wings.

"Okay, open them." He said. Rose gasped and continued to hold her arms open.

"I'm flying!" She exclaimed. A few minutes later, she was tilting her head back kissing Jack. Tears gathered to all of our eyes. It was so sweet. I sighed and motioned back to everyone and we quietly removed our presence. Quickly, we began to go back to my room.

We all met there, suprisingly, Darcie, Katie and Whitney never left it.

"Okay, guys listen up. I have 4 hammers and chistles. We're going to go around the ship and steal doors." Everyone burst out laughing including me.

"We'll need about 7 doors. Make sure they don't have a bunch of glass in the center. We have about 6 more hours, before we're all going to be submerged into the icy water." A look of fear washed over everyone's face. The hour drew nearer that we were probably going to die.

"Darcie, Katie, Whitney, and Elizabeth. I want you guys to go onto one of the lifeboats. You're teenage girls so that shouldn't be very hard to secure a place." They looked at me like I was nuts. Darcie looked like she was about to cry.

"You're not our mom! You can't order us around." Darcie said. Katie and Whitney agreed. I looked at them all.

"Yeah, I'm not mom, but I am your older sister and it's my job to take care of you. Now just do it." The adrenaline was really rushing in me. My voice was shaky and I could barely keep my legs under me. I felt the same way I did when Megan was caught shoplifting. I felt this was somehow all my fault and I should be the one to pay for it. Which in a way it was because I made the wish.

"Now, are my eyes playing tricks on me or are you guys crying?" I said looking at everyone. "Come on. This is stupid. You guys can cry when this is all over. A lot of people are going to die. Yes. I know that. It's a lot to deal with, but we're here and we have to do something or we'll join the masses going to the bottom of the ocean." I sounded like some dumb pep rally. We all looked at each other and went into a big group hug.

I admit, I was crying too. We all were. We were all afraid of dying. I broke up the group hug and told everyone to get focussed. Told them all I loved them alot and how I was actually glad I got to be on this ship. And if it had to be with anyone, I was glad it was with them.


	9. Speaking too soon

**Come Hell or Highwater**

Don't get your hopes up for something when you knew all along it wasn't going to happen

There was 3 1/2 hours to go now. The sun had set, the air grew steadily cold, and we all had stopped crying. We took 7 doors off their hinges and quietly added them to a small pile on the top of the deck, behind a lifeboat. I thought it would be the best place for it. We walked around looking for Rose and Jack. Me, Shavai and Megan were one team, and Katie, Darcie, Whitney and Elizabeth were another. I figured Elizabeth better go with the other girls because they needed her more than us. Besides, they needed at least one person to have a brain. Suddenly, we walked to Rose's suite; I knocked extremely low, then just decided to go looking for them. As I walked in, there was an odd moment I ended up seeing Rose in the nude lying on the couch. It was an odd moment. I ended up having a Jack Nicholson moment leaving the room saying I was sorry. Once I got in the hall I tried to forget the things I'd seen as I slammed into the wall beside the door.

"Oh God am I sorry..." I muttered as Megan and Shavai came over to me. I decided to wait a few more minutes. I heard a few giggles from inside, but I guess they just dismissed it and Jack went back to drawing her. Everything was going on as scheduled. I waited about 10 minutes before Shavai and Megan came up beside me. I continued to cover my eyes in pain.

"Oh my god. What happened to you?" Shavai and Megan asked in unison. I continued to cover my eyes with my hand.

"I saw Rose in the nude!" I said. They both laughed at me. "They should be done by now." I stated as I looked at the door as though an 'unoccupied' sign would pop up to tell us they were done. Turns out we didn't need one. At that precise moment, Lovejoy came walking down the hallway towards. I caught sight of him and nudged Megan's elbow. In return, she kicked my shin. I bit my lip in pain.

"Excuse me, ladies, have you seen Miss Bukater?" He asked. I noticed this time, he tried hard not to look at Megan, and whenever he did, he quickly cast his eyes away. I wondered what was up. We all shook our heads and said "Nooo..." We got the look a child gets whenever they're lying on our faces, and obviously he could sense that. Shavai took off running to the other hallway where they would come out to escape Lovejoy.

We could hear doors opening and closing as Lovejoy brushed passed us and went inside. Me and Megan took off in the direction Shavai ran. As we ran, I realized how out of shape I was. This was nothing like P.E. Whenever we ran in there we usually stretched out first. Plus, I was reasonably sure that it wasn't Wednesday. I was huffing all the way, and Megan was a little slower than I was. Meanwhile, Shavai was probably miles ahead of us. I couldn't catch up if my life depended on it...the girl did athletics. We panted as we caught up to her finally. Running in heels really was as hard as it seemed.

"Come on." I said motioning. "We all know the next part of this movie."

"Yeah." Shavai agreed. "We know where this is going." She rolled her eyes and joined me walking towards the upper deck towards the front of the ship.

"Professional my ass." Megan muttered as she joined us. We all laughed and almost succeeded in hiding the fear that lingered in our hearts. Our blood was no longer warm from the freezing air and we could sense it was getting closer by the minute.

A few moments later, after some pathetic attempts at trying to find some rum, things got silent between us. Neither me, nor Megan, or even Shavai for that matter were speaking.

"Look at the bright side of things." Shavai said. Me and Megan looked at her in disbelief. "There's no school."

We smiled to her, even though it was half-heartedly. The air made it almost unbearable to stay up on deck and we decided to head back to the room. As we got there, the others were there crying pitifully. We didn't even bother talking to them and walked to Shavai's room. We saw a small picture that was new in her room. It was a black and white photo of a cute blonde haired boy we could only assume was English. We laughed.

"Typical, Shavai. Real typical." I said picking up the picture. Shavai defensively ripped it out of my grasp.

"But he looks like Sid!" She stated and hugged the picture to her chest before placing it back on her dresser. She had a major crush on the late Sid Vicious of the Sex Pistols and apparently it would never die. She sat on the bed next to Megan.

"Hey, next time you make a wish, do you think you could wish us back to May 10, 1957?" Shavai asked.

"What's so special about that day?" Megan asked. I sighed.

"I think it has something to do with Sid." I said. Shavai had a sly grin on her face.

"Correctamundo." She said. "It's Sid's birthday." Bingo.

Then the room became eerily quiet. The crackle of the fire's burning embers was the only thing making any sounds.

"So...any regrets?" Megan asked. I looked up at the ceiling.

"Just this whole thing with Cal. I know it's not going to work out, and it can't." I sighed again. Seemed to be a trap. I couldn't get out or away, then suddenly, I wished I never saw the movie. I REALLY regretted making the wish. Still I kept the tears in my eyes that seemed to sting with their own fury. I didn't know if we were ever going to go back to our own time and if we didn't, I still didn't know if it was possible to die, but I didn't want to risk it either.

"But you two were so special together..." Megan said. I eyed her suspiciously.

"Special as in "could have worked" or special as in "Special Ed. Couple of the year?" I laughed.

Shavai smiled. It had been one of few all day.

"I just wished it could've worked out." I said as I brushed a tear away quickly.

"Don't get your hopes up for something when you knew all along it wasn't going to happen" Shavai told me. I should've guessed. Cue the sappy music. Preferably some Elvis...

"I can't help..." I started singing, Megan joined in "Falling in love with you..."

Shavai shook her head.

"Okay, it's bad enough you wished me back to a sappy chick flick, and now you're making it worse? Why don't you do yourself a favor and for the next wish, go to Dawn of the Dead and kill yourself." She said as she stood up.

"Goos-fra-bah..." Megan said as she looked at Shavai's anger building up. "I mean, come on, we've already changed a lot in this movie, we probably already stopped us from colliding with it." Megan reasoned.

Suddenly, we felt a shudder from the engines that made us grab the bed and walls for support. I looked at Megan with a kind of "Oh shit" look. She gave me the same look. It had started. We grabbed some coats and ran to find the others.

"Not one word Shavai! Not one word!"


	10. Better to be his whore

Rose and I continued to the corridor. Suddenly finding my sister, Katie, Whitney and Elizabeth looking anxiously around for us.

"Jocelyn!" I called out, struggling to remember what her 'name' was. Darcie turned to look at me. "If I have ever been serious, I am not as serious as I am now. Get on a damn boat." She looked at me with tears in her eyes. I looked back at Rose. "Kyra and Nina are waiting by the lift. Find Mr. Andrews and ask him where Jack is."

Rose nodded and took off running.

I looked at Darcie and everyone else with tears in my eyes. It was suddenly more cold than it had ever been and I felt a pain in my chest, and for the first time in a long time, I hugged my sister. Katie and Whitney and Elizabeth got in the hug. Suddenly, all the times she'd been a pain, it didn't matter. The room would still be dirty when we got home- IF we ever got home. She started sobbing, and my sister never cried in front of me.

"We don't have time for this..." I said as I looked at all four of them. "You guys are the biggest wimps I've ever seen." My voice shook from the cold and I began to cry. "You guys have to get to a boat. I don't know if it's possible to die in this- but everything else seems real so it may be possible." I pulled away and ran before I couldn't.

"Get to a boat!" I yelled over my shoulder as I continued to keep running despite my hurting legs.

I caught up with Shavai, Rose and Megan. Turns out, Rose did run into Mr. Andrews and got directions. Turns out we had to go down the elevator to the very bottom, go left, down the crewman's passage, then make a right. Seemed easy enough. Then I remembered the 'fraidy cat.

"I'm sorry Miss. But the lifts are closed." The man said as he tried to block our paths. We stayed back and let Rose take care of business.

"I'm through being polite, goddamnit! Now take me down!" She ordered as she shoved him to the back of the lift. We followed in and prepared ourselves for what we might find. Whatever that may be.

We saw one, then two, decks going past through the wrought-iron bars then suddenly, a flood of ice water entered the lift. We all shrieked as the elevator operator tried to go back up with us in it.

Shavai looked at him in a threatening manner and he released his grip on the controls until we got out. We looked around when we suddenly heard him say "I'm goin' back up! I'm goin' back up!"

We hiked our dresses up so we could move easier through the extremely freezing water. I got goosebumps instantly, but forced myself to keep going.

"Where do we go?!" Shavai asked.

"How are we supposed to get out?" Megan asked.

"I don't bloody know! Rose, where do we go?" We all looked at her expecting to remember, staying in place for just a moment.

"Left, crew passage." She muttered and went in the left direction. The place was understandably deserted. We were on our own. After a few moments, I think we all felt lost. The water was freezing and our clothes were soaked through. Luckily though, we had a gotten a little more used to the water. Rose held her forehead in her hands trying to force herself to remember.

"Right. Right!" I said as I motioned to the right. It struck a fuse and got everyone walking in the direction. We turned to a criss-cross corridor, splashing down the hall as we walked, the water just a little above our knees. We looked at the rows of doors on both sides.

"Jack! Jack!" We all called in unison. Just when we began to lose hope, we heard a clanging against a pipe of somesort.

"In here! In here!" He called to us. We spun and tried to run back, Rose infront of us. She burst through a door as we all saw he avoided the water by climbing on a desk. I could only chuckle at what his reaction was gonna be when he felt the sudden cold rush. Rose splashed over to him and put her arms around him.

"Awww." Shavai, Megan and I said lowly. I motioned an imaginary camera to my face. Kodak moment. The water gave me the chills and I could barely move. We needed to figure a way out, then I remembered. An axe.

"Rose. We have to find something to get the cuffs off him." I looked around. Megan opened a desk drawer and sifted through it, quickly being joined by Shavai.

"I don't see any keys!" Shavai stated. Rose looked in the cabinet. Nothing.

"Get one of the axes out of one of those- those FIRE things!" Megan said as she looked at Rose, pointing in the hall.

"I'll just wait here!" Jack yelled after us.

Me, Shavai, Megan and Rose ran in the hall and began looking for one of the emergency cases. The lights began flickering every now and then. We ran up some stairs and looked around, seeing nothing.

"Hello!?" I yelled. "Is anybody up here?!" We all joined in calling for people, but no one came. We found ourself in a long corridor, Rose leading the way as we all jogged. Suddenly the lights went out, leaving us in complete darkness. For just a moment, in the dark, we only heard the creaking noise. Maybe we were afraid, afraid in the sense that at any moment, we were going to meet our end, in in that situation- who wouldn't be?

But then without noticing, the lights came back on. Rose was hyperventilating. I went to the other end of the hall with Megan and came face to face with an emergency case. Suddenly, a steward came around the corner with lifebelts and began pulling Rose.

"This way miss. Let's get you topside- that's right." He said pulling her along.

"No the other way! Let me go- there's a man there and he's trapped...would you just LISTEN!" Rose yelled, bringing her fist to meet his nose. It was obvious he wasn't listening, and it was obvious he wouldn't let her go. He backed off staggering backwards as Rose slammed backwards into a wall by Shavai. Shavai was suprised at the amount of anger. The Steward slowly brought his hand away from his face and examined the blood for a moment.

"To hell with you." He said as he did a mix between running and walking away.

"See you there, buster!" Shavai yelled after him. "Yeah, you better walk away..." Shavai said as she pushed Rose along to us.

I leaned over and grabbed one of Megan's heels then had her scoot back. Looking at the glass for a moment I counted to three and hit it through as hard as I could. I got cut by a few shards, looked the shoe over then gave it back to Megan. I took the axe out and gave it to Rose. We all ran back to the room with Jack.

"Jack! Will this work?" Rose asked as she held it up, its blade glistening in the light like a mad woman.

"I guess we'll find out." Jack said. She lifted it above her head. "Wait wait wait!" Jack said. Megan interrupted him.

"We don't have ANY time for practice, Jack. I'm sorry." She turned her attention on Rose. "Now, just hit really hard, and really fast."

Jack turned his head the other way and suddenly. CLANG! The chain between the cuffs were broken. Jack laughed as we all began rushing out of the room, the water up to our waists.

"Oh shit! This is cold!" Jack said as we struggled through the icy water. Just beyond the door, and just beyond the hall were our destinies. Would we survive, or meet an untimely end with the rest? We didn't have much luck, and the only luck we've had so far was bad, but now was the time to find if it would EVER change.

We all looked uphead as we recognized the stairs we came down on. Submerged in the icy darkness of water.

"What the-" I began to say. Megan and Shavai were behind me, a similar question and expression on their minds.

"I guess that means taking the lift is out of the question." Megan concluded. Overcome with fear and panic, we couldn't bring ourselves to laugh.

"This is the way out!" Rose said bewildered. She began to panic again. So did we.

"Too deep, we'll have to find another way." Jack said as he led us in the opposite direction as we waded through the water.

"Great." I muttered. "I go back to change the ending and I'm STILL being led by Leo DiCaprio." Jack looked back at me.

"What?"

"Nothing."

"What the heck are we going to do! We can't get on a boat and leave them here!" Elizabeth said looking around as she stomped her feet and paced around infront of them all as the line of women waiting to get onto a boat got shorter by the moment.

"I dunno!" Whitney said throwing her hands in the air.

"The doors!" Darcie said snapping her fingers and motioned to where they laid as she moved along with the rest.

"Come again?" Katie looked at Darcie confused.

"We need to throw them in the water!" Darcie concluded as she looked at the lifeboat. "Elizabeth, you get on a boat with Whitney. You guys have to get on." Elizabeth and Whitney looked at Darcie as though she spoke another language. Katie just looked stunned.

"Come on!" Darcie yelled and they all rushed for the doors, laid behind a piece of wall that blocked the entrance for the helm. One by one, all the doors were thrown into the water over one side of the ship, enough away that they were reasonably sure that no one would get to them.

They looked down into the sea, as they huffed the last door over the side.

"Darcie." Whitney said lowly, looking at her long time friend. "I'm not gonna leave you. We're pals, right?"

Darcie smiled.

"Right." At that, Elizabeth ran off to the front of a line of women heading onto a lifeboat.


	11. The Rescue

Rose and I continued to the corridor. Suddenly finding my sister, Katie, Whitney and Elizabeth looking anxiously around for us.

"Jocelyn!" I called out, struggling to remember what her 'name' was. Darcie turned to look at me. "If I have ever been serious, I am not as serious as I am now. Get on a damn boat." She looked at me with tears in her eyes. I looked back at Rose. "Kyra and Nina are waiting by the lift. Find Mr. Andrews and ask him where Jack is."

Rose nodded and took off running.

I looked at Darcie and everyone else with tears in my eyes. It was suddenly more cold than it had ever been and I felt a pain in my chest, and for the first time in a long time, I hugged my sister. Katie and Whitney and Elizabeth got in the hug. Suddenly, all the times she'd been a pain, it didn't matter. The room would still be dirty when we got home- IF we ever got home. She started sobbing, and my sister never cried in front of me.

"We don't have time for this..." I said as I looked at all four of them. "You guys are the biggest wimps I've ever seen." My voice shook from the cold and I began to cry. "You guys have to get to a boat. I don't know if it's possible to die in this- but everything else seems real so it may be possible." I pulled away and ran before I couldn't.

"Get to a boat!" I yelled over my shoulder as I continued to keep running despite my hurting legs.

I caught up with Shavai, Rose and Megan. Turns out, Rose did run into Mr. Andrews and got directions. Turns out we had to go down the elevator to the very bottom, go left, down the crewman's passage, then make a right. Seemed easy enough. Then I remembered the 'fraidy cat.

"I'm sorry Miss. But the lifts are closed." The man said as he tried to block our paths. We stayed back and let Rose take care of business.

"I'm through being polite, goddamnit! Now take me down!" She ordered as she shoved him to the back of the lift. We followed in and prepared ourselves for what we might find. Whatever that may be.

We saw one, then two, decks going past through the wrought-iron bars then suddenly, a flood of ice water entered the lift. We all shrieked as the elevator operator tried to go back up with us in it.

Shavai looked at him in a threatening manner and he released his grip on the controls until we got out. We looked around when we suddenly heard him say "I'm goin' back up! I'm goin' back up!"

We hiked our dresses up so we could move easier through the extremely freezing water. I got goosebumps instantly, but forced myself to keep going.

"Where do we go?!" Shavai asked.

"How are we supposed to get out?" Megan asked.

"I don't bloody know! Rose, where do we go?" We all looked at her expecting to remember, staying in place for just a moment.

"Left, crew passage." She muttered and went in the left direction. The place was understandably deserted. We were on our own. After a few moments, I think we all felt lost. The water was freezing and our clothes were soaked through. Luckily though, we had a gotten a little more used to the water. Rose held her forehead in her hands trying to force herself to remember.

"Right. Right!" I said as I motioned to the right. It struck a fuse and got everyone walking in the direction. We turned to a criss-cross corridor, splashing down the hall as we walked, the water just a little above our knees. We looked at the rows of doors on both sides.

"Jack! Jack!" We all called in unison. Just when we began to lose hope, we heard a clanging against a pipe of somesort.

"In here! In here!" He called to us. We spun and tried to run back, Rose infront of us. She burst through a door as we all saw he avoided the water by climbing on a desk. I could only chuckle at what his reaction was gonna be when he felt the sudden cold rush. Rose splashed over to him and put her arms around him.

"Awww." Shavai, Megan and I said lowly. I motioned an imaginary camera to my face. Kodak moment. The water gave me the chills and I could barely move. We needed to figure a way out, then I remembered. An axe.

"Rose. We have to find something to get the cuffs off him." I looked around. Megan opened a desk drawer and sifted through it, quickly being joined by Shavai.

"I don't see any keys!" Shavai stated. Rose looked in the cabinet. Nothing.

"Get one of the axes out of one of those- those FIRE things!" Megan said as she looked at Rose, pointing in the hall.

"I'll just wait here!" Jack yelled after us.

Me, Shavai, Megan and Rose ran in the hall and began looking for one of the emergency cases. The lights began flickering every now and then. We ran up some stairs and looked around, seeing nothing.

"Hello!?" I yelled. "Is anybody up here?!" We all joined in calling for people, but no one came. We found ourself in a long corridor, Rose leading the way as we all jogged. Suddenly the lights went out, leaving us in complete darkness. For just a moment, in the dark, we only heard the creaking noise. Maybe we were afraid, afraid in the sense that at any moment, we were going to meet our end, in in that situation- who wouldn't be?

But then without noticing, the lights came back on. Rose was hyperventilating. I went to the other end of the hall with Megan and came face to face with an emergency case. Suddenly, a steward came around the corner with lifebelts and began pulling Rose.

"This way miss. Let's get you topside- that's right." He said pulling her along.

"No the other way! Let me go- there's a man there and he's trapped...would you just LISTEN!" Rose yelled, bringing her fist to meet his nose. It was obvious he wasn't listening, and it was obvious he wouldn't let her go. He backed off staggering backwards as Rose slammed backwards into a wall by Shavai. Shavai was suprised at the amount of anger. The Steward slowly brought his hand away from his face and examined the blood for a moment.

"To hell with you." He said as he did a mix between running and walking away.

"See you there, buster!" Shavai yelled after him. "Yeah, you better walk away..." Shavai said as she pushed Rose along to us.

I leaned over and grabbed one of Megan's heels then had her scoot back. Looking at the glass for a moment I counted to three and hit it through as hard as I could. I got cut by a few shards, looked the shoe over then gave it back to Megan. I took the axe out and gave it to Rose. We all ran back to the room with Jack.

"Jack! Will this work?" Rose asked as she held it up, its blade glistening in the light like a mad woman.

"I guess we'll find out." Jack said. She lifted it above her head. "Wait wait wait!" Jack said. Megan interrupted him.

"We don't have ANY time for practice, Jack. I'm sorry." She turned her attention on Rose. "Now, just hit really hard, and really fast."

Jack turned his head the other way and suddenly. CLANG! The chain between the cuffs were broken. Jack laughed as we all began rushing out of the room, the water up to our waists.

"Oh shit! This is cold!" Jack said as we struggled through the icy water. Just beyond the door, and just beyond the hall were our destinies. Would we survive, or meet an untimely end with the rest? We didn't have much luck, and the only luck we've had so far was bad, but now was the time to find if it would EVER change.

We all looked uphead as we recognized the stairs we came down on. Submerged in the icy darkness of water.

"What the-" I began to say. Megan and Shavai were behind me, a similar question and expression on their minds.

"I guess that means taking the lift is out of the question." Megan concluded. Overcome with fear and panic, we couldn't bring ourselves to laugh.

"This is the way out!" Rose said bewildered. She began to panic again. So did we.

"Too deep, we'll have to find another way." Jack said as he led us in the opposite direction as we waded through the water.

"Great." I muttered. "I go back to change the ending and I'm STILL being led by Leo DiCaprio." Jack looked back at me.

"What?"

"Nothing."

"What the heck are we going to do! We can't get on a boat and leave them here!" Elizabeth said looking around as she stomped her feet and paced around infront of them all as the line of women waiting to get onto a boat got shorter by the moment.

"I dunno!" Whitney said throwing her hands in the air.

"The doors!" Darcie said snapping her fingers and motioned to where they laid as she moved along with the rest.

"Come again?" Katie looked at Darcie confused.

"We need to throw them in the water!" Darcie concluded as she looked at the lifeboat. "Elizabeth, you get on a boat with Whitney. You guys have to get on." Elizabeth and Whitney looked at Darcie as though she spoke another language. Katie just looked stunned.

"Come on!" Darcie yelled and they all rushed for the doors, laid behind a piece of wall that blocked the entrance for the helm. One by one, all the doors were thrown into the water over one side of the ship, enough away that they were reasonably sure that no one would get to them.

They looked down into the sea, as they huffed the last door over the side.

"Darcie." Whitney said lowly, looking at her long time friend. "I'm not gonna leave you. We're pals, right?"

Darcie smiled.

"Right." At that, Elizabeth ran off to the front of a line of women heading onto a lifeboat.


	12. Beginning of the End

CRASH!

A wooden doorframe splintered as we all came rushing out into the hallway, lit brightley and flooded with people. We continued rushing foreward, drenched from head to toe in icy water.

"Hold up there! You'll have to pay for that you know!" A steward came to chase us about something that was trivial and was gonna be at the bottom of the ocean in less than an hour anyway. He continued, "That's White Starline Property!"

We all turned and glanced back at him angrily,

"SHUT UP!"

And onwards we went to try our best to escape.

"Darcie. What did I tell you about being a hero?" Whitney said in a whisper to her friend. Katie sat across from Darcie and Whitney croutched on their knees where the doors used to be. Suddenly they all got up. Darcie ran to where Elizabeth was being lowered into the darkness and seemingly welcome arms of the sea as it beckoned "Come to me. Lay in my arms forever...stay...stay."

"Bring the boats back!" Darcie said as she yelled to Elizabeth, reaching over the edge to touch the fingers of her new-found friend, only to be forced back by a bunch of people. "Bring the boats...back." Darcie said bewildered as the boat continued being lowered into the ocean.

Elizabeth had no idea what she was talking about. There was only so much she could do. She was a woman in the 20th century. What could she do? A hell of a lot more then they thought.

The rockets flared up above them as Darcie found some hidden strength and began to race back to her friends. They had to wait for the others, but they also had to be ready. Getting lifebelts for everyone, and mostly, staying warm.

We found ourselves on E-deck looking at a crowd of people waiting as though the doors would suddenly burst open waiting for them and there, miraculously, at the top would be some boats left. If only they knew. The shouting went on all around me. Megan, Rose, Shavai and Jack pushed their way to the top to do a little "persausive talking" to make the man open the gates. Things began to get really quiet as though I lost my hearing, and for a moment things went into slow motion as I looked and saw a mother and her two children. They looked definite third class, the girl held onto a doll of somesort and the boy wore a shabby cabby-cap. The mother spoke to them, reassuringly, that sooner or later, they WOULD get on a lifeboat. If only she knew. I shoved past a bunch of people to the front.

"Listen, pal! I have been through too much of this shit to be killed like this! Now open the goddamn doors!" I yelled at the top of my lungs, pushing the bars that were the only thing keeping us and our only chance, seperate.

He wouldn't budge.

"Fuckin' bitch! You bastard!" Shavai yelled as she kicked on the bars.

Suddenly, Rose pulled my hand and I pulled Shavai and she grabbed Megan. Fabrizio and Tommy followed after us.

Jack led us to another similar problem. One pair of bars, one man with a key that was acting like a bitch.

"Open the gate." Jack stated, as though they were friends and he actually would.

"Go back down the main stairwell and this'll all be straightened out." He said motioning to go back to where we came from as if we could. The other way was certain death.

Suddenly, and without warning, Jack lost it.

"God damn it to Hell son of a bitch!" Was all he said before he walked down the stairs, seemingly momentarily defeated. Then he grabbed one end of a bench, bolted to the floor and attempted to lift it up. Suddenly, Tommy and Fabrizio came and helped, along with Megan and Shavai.

"Move aside! Quickly! Get out of the way!" Me and Rose said to get the others out of the path of the bench as it went crashing up against the bars.

"Stop it! Put that down!" The steward said as he pointed an accusing finger at us like disobedient dogs.

"Again!" Jack ordered, and low and behold, the bars gave way.

The steward went crashing backward against the wall as we all crawled up and over the bench to try to find the top deck. Megan came over the top of the bench and looked at him sternly and used all the fancy ettiquette available in her vocabulary.

"If you have any intention of keeping your pathetic job with White Star Line, I suggest you escort these good people to the main deck." She grabbed his collar to make her point. "Now."

Darcie, Katie and Whitney adjusted their lifebelts and blew warm air onto their hands. They had decided to wait at the back end of the ship because that was the last part to go down. They kept watch over the doors and kept count of how many boats were left. They never seperated. One wrong step and you were sure to be lost in the endless sea of faces. Each one of the faces looked petrified with the utter look of doom imprisoned in their eyes. For the ones who walked onto the boats, they had a glow like the last chosen few to be accepted into Heaven while the rest were in for eternity in Hell. And for those of them who waited for "Hell to freeze over" They needn't look any further.

"Darcie. This might not be the best time to ask this, but, what happens if there's sharks in the water?" Katie asked looking a little petrified, and on the edge of laughter. Darcie scoffed at the question.

"Shut. Up." Darcie stated for a reply and gulped when Katie and Whitney turned their attention the other way.

We finally reached the main deck when suddenly Rose shouted with suprise.

"The boats are gone!" We began to panic, till Colonel Gracie was caught in our sights.

"Colonel! Are there any boats left?" She all but yelled at him, leaving him completely dumbfounded for a moment.

"Yes, miss. There are a couple boats left all the way foreward. This way, I'll lead you!" He exclaimed. We didn't have that much time. We raced past him and continued straight ahead, hoping to God he didn't leave anything out, like "turn left at the screaming baby" or "Turn right at the crying children."

We ran past the playing band while holding hands. Tommy looked amazed as he continued running, remarking to Megan, "Music to drown by. Now I KNOW I'm in first class."

At last, we found a boat. But, it was for women and children only. Jack, Fabrizio and Tommy, would have to wait, but my "heroic side" bit at my concience and made me take a step back to stay with Jack to make sure he lived. Shavai and Megan decided to stay with me. Leaving Rose by herself to get onto a boat. Tommy and Fabrizio ran off to check out the other side.

"Get in the boat, Rose." Jack said, holding onto her elbows as he tried to ease her into the boat. She resisted.

"No. Not without you."

"Get in the boat." Jack restated. Just then Cal walked up, just as cool as could be....Bastard.

"Yes. Get in the boat, Rose." He said as he looked at her, while she chilled from the cold. Leaving me and my friends to shiver.

"My god." He said, noticing how damp she was. "Look at you. Here." He took off his coat and wrapped it around her. The Lighttoller looked over at us,

"Quickly, please, ladies." I began to grind my fist into my palm watching Cal.

Truth be told, I was fixing to push all three of them in the water and get me and everyone else into a lifeboat. My coat wasn't working much, I was cold and tired. And grumpy.

But she didn't even care Cal was there. Rose continued looking past him to Jack.

"Not without you." She restated to Jack. Cal saw the emotions between them and clenched his teeth. He finally thought up a lie and leaned closer to Rose's ear and said something to her. Me, Megan, and Shavai strained to hear but couldn't. Suddenly, it was all brought back.

"He's lying." I said. Everyone looked over at me. Talk about a way to ruin a moment.

"Excuse me?" Cal said looking over at me. It seemed he spoke for Jack and Rose too. I realized I ruined their way to get her on a boat. But oh well, it was now or never.

"You're a goddamn liar. There is no boat on the other side." I finished what I had to say, holding back some extra vulgar words of choice I put together in my head just then. But they all seemed to clear themselves from my brain the moment he walked toward me. He shook his head yes as though he understood what I was saying, like he would admit to lying to her. Then suddenly, looking me in the eyes, his hand met the side of my face and before I knew it, I was on the ground bleeding profusely from my mouth like I had bitten myself. I caught myself with the hand that still stung with pieces of glass that remained inside. I pushed myself up, pissed off.

"Mother fucker! You don't fuckin' hit me! My own daddy don't fuckin' hit me!" Shavai held me back as he walked back to Rose, who had just stepped off the boat and was in Jack's arms. Cal began to get into a shoving fight with Jack, until Megan took one punch to his face and knocked him over the railing like sometype of rag doll. We ran down to A Deck to see if he made it or not. Unfortunately for us, he did. And he was pissed.

Rose and Jack were so happy to still be together they embraced each other.

"Why didn't you get on the boat, Rose? God you're so stupid!" He regailed as he hugged her. Wanting to hold her forever and remain this way. But the ship was sinking fast, and ever moment counted now.

Cal ran around to the top of the staircase and slammed into the railing. Overcome with jealousy, it bankrupt all rational thought. Lovejoy came and placed a restraining hand on Cal, but in one cobra like move, Cal grabbed Lovejoy's pistol and fired right at us. Needless to say we began to run. We continued running and then began to run back into the cold water as though Death wasn't coming fast enough, no. We had to run and greet it.

Suddenly, Shavai cried out. She was hit.


	13. Once We Were There

We looked back for a moment, just to see what she cried out about as Megan tugged her along to the next room with us. Cal has shot her in her left arm. And salt water does not feel good. The only thing I was relieved about was (sorry to say) I could've added it to my list of injuries. But Shavai was a tough gingerbread cookie. She could be dipped in milk and keep on coming at you. Sorry, wrong analogy.

But she was tough.

We ran to the cooridors looking for another means of escape. Suddenly, the most dreadful sound imaginable happened. We heard the sound of a crying child. We turned a corner, and not even 50 feet away, we looked and saw the wailing boy.

"Jack," We all said in unison looking at him to be couragous. "We can't leave him."

Jack had no choice. He scooped the kid up over his shoulder and ran back to the way we came down here, but the torrent of water became too powerful to go against in the few seconds we didn't watch it. So we ran the other way, we came face to face with two big white, wooden double doors. Problem was, there was water behind them spraying from the crack right up to the ceiling. Once I saw this I turned to Megan.

"Back! Back!" I yelled. Jack followed in hot persuit. We pivoted and ran the other way. Suddenly, a man came from the way we were going and grabbed the child from Jack. He pushed Jack away and cursed at him in Russian. Then we noticed he was running towards the double doors. We all began yelling.

"Stop! You're going the wrong way! Come back!" We yelled. But it was no use. The double doors burst open and the father and child dissappeared instantly into the frosty water and we watched helplessly as it came towards us. Foaming from floor to ceiling as it engulfed everything. We made it to a stairway going up. Shavai was almost washed away with the current going around a corner. With all our strength, we grabbed Megan and Megan grabbed Shavai.

"I'm not gonna let you go!" Megan assured her. We couldn't spend much time trying to save her, or we would all be doomed to the same fate.

"Let. Me. Go!" Shavai yelled inbetween breaths and gulps of salt water. "You won't make it!"

"No way! I'm not letting you go!" Megan's hand slipped only once, but she regained her grasp as the water got higher and the current became stronger and the ship began to go deeper. "Shavai! You have to help me help you up! 1-2-3!" She yelled and pulled her up with us. We all regained our footing and raced up the soaked stairs. The water pounded up behind us as we continued running and smacked into some more bars.

"Oh my god! We're trapped!" Shavai yelled.

"This is not happening!" Megan yelled as she slammed up against the bars.

Suddenly, the same frightened steward that Rose punched raced by.

"Please! Sir! Help us!" We yelled. "Don't Go! Unlock the gates!" We continued. He recognized Rose and almost ran up the stairs. We reached our arms through, begging for a chance of life and it was his decision to give it to us or not. He stopped at the top of the stairs and ran back to us. Tearing the key ring from his belt, he tried to fit it in the pad lock as the water poured around his feet. And before long, his knees. He suddenly gasped and I noticed he stopped trying.

"I'm sorry." He said running away. "I've dropped the keys." He ran up the stairs and dissappeared from sight.

"No!" We yelled. The water continued to rise about us as it rose over our waist. The cold feeling was like being enveloped by death itself. Jack disappeared.

"Jack!" Rose yelled looking around.

"He's looking for the key!" Shavai yelled. Jack felt around under the water, finally coming up and taking a breath before going back under to feel his way about the lock to get it open.

"Jack. Please hurry." Rose said calmly as the water began to rise over her chest. Soon enough our heads were barely inches from the ceiling.

"Jack! Hurry!" Megan yelled. We were pushed up against the bars when suddenly, we were let through! Blondie did it! We raced up the stairs, extremely cold and petrified and ready for anything that came our way, well, all most.

Continuing to run, we went through the parlor, where strangely, it was still dry and a fire was going. There was a man infront of the fireplace.

"Mr. Andrews!" Rose said in a mix of shock and being glad to see him. "Aren't you even going to make a try for it?" She asked him. He looked back at her sadly and unsmiling. The same "Boo hoo- someone shot my dog!" look. I felt such pity for him. I looked back at Megan and Shavai. Then suddenly, a single solitary tear rolled down his cheek.

"I'm sorry, young Rose. I shoud've built ya a stronger ship." He replied looking at her numbly. There was nothing much to go on for appearantly. But what I didn't understand was why he blamed himself so damn much. It was an ice berg! There's no ship in the world that could've stopped from sinking, and I don't care who built it and who claims otherwise. Point is, he was gonna die for something that could've happened to anyone.

"It's going fast." Jack stated nudging her to move. "We have to keep moving." Rose began to walk out when Mr. Andrews called to her.

"Wait!" He said and handed her his lifebelt from the table. "Good luck to ya Miss Rose." She took it and we took a short count of all of us to make sure we were all intact. Shavai, Megan, Rose, Jack and me. Yep! All here. Now to get to the top deck and meet up with Darcie and them. We exited the room quickly. Megan ran by Mr. Andrews and spoke quietly.

"Just so ya know, I loved you in Legally Blonde." With that, she ran out of the room, leaving the confused man to wonder what the heck she was talking about. We ran through the revolving door. As we ran out onto the main deck we heard silence with the exception of the occasional panicked chatter. Then, the violins. "Nearer my God to Thee" was being played and I could only imagine the scenes that followed in the movie just as at home.

Mr. Andrews adjusting the time on the clock on the mantel. Everything must be correct. 2:12 am.

The floating paintings through the water. Their bright colors of Picasso and Degas' all ran from the canvas. Meanwhile, Monet's waterlillies come to life.

The old couple, lying side by side holding hands like a young loving couple. Staring blankly at the ceiling imagining happier times...ignoring the water swirling underneath the door and into the room under the bed. A foot deep and growing deeper fast.

And in a steerage cabin, somewhere in the bowels of the ship, the young Irish mother I had seen earlier waiting at the dead end stairs, Tucking her children into bed. Pulling up the covers over them making sure they're comfy and cozy. Speaking soothingly to them and holding them.

We all looked around and analyzed our position on everything.

"Okay," Jack stated looking around. "We have to stay on the ship as long as possible!" We looked around and I motioned towards the back of the ship.

"We have to go back there!" I yelled over everything as the water began moving faster. We began running in that direction, not having enough time to consider any other options.

"Why the back?" Jack asked as we ran.

"Because it's the last part to go down, after the ship breaks in half!" Megan yelled back.

"How do you know that?" He yelled back.

"It's a matter of physics!" She yelled. But no matter what, we kept running.

"Darcie!" I yelled, not caring who heard me. "Whitney, Katie! Where are you!?" I yelled when we reached the back, we held onto the railing.

"Darcie!" Shavai called. Suddenly, through the crowd, here they came. Rose and Jack looked bewildered at us.

"I thought her name was Jocelyn!" She yelled to me as we began to climb onto the other part of the railing, where she had tried to commit suicide a few nights before.

"Yeah, about that...Rose. We're not who you think we are!"

"What do you mean?"

"I'll tell you later! Okay, Darcie, Katie, Whitney, I know you're scared but you guys have to listen to me. When the ship goes into the water hold on tightly to it UNTIL it hits the water then let go. And don't get air until just when before you go under. When you hit the water, kick for your life back to the surface and don't stop!" We began to grasp hands to avoid getting seperated. The ship creaked as the other part detatched itself and our side was the only part left. And everything was dark. The lights disconnected, there was nothing but the lights of the stairs and the seemingly white light our breath made in the air. I checked on Rose and Jack. They were fine, for the moment.

The ship's calm moment had passed and we were being whirled into the ocean at an amazing speed, like an elevator who's cable had just ripped off. The water approached us in what seemed to be a head-on collision. Soon enough, the screaming seemed to stop as we were plunged under. I kicked and kicked, but lost my grip on the hands I held. The water was some four degrees below freezing, a cold so bad it felt like being burned by fire.

I finally rose to the surface after what seemed to be an eternity. I looked around me and didn't see anyone I knew. I spun around in the water. This was like a bad dream. I couldn't find anybody. I could barely see. I heard screaming, and wanted to scream myself but I couldn't. Suddenly, a hand turned me around and pulled me in one direction. Turns out they had saved two of the doors. There was me, Shavai, Megan, Darcie. Katie, Whitney, Jack and Rose. This wasn't gonna work. So I took it upon myself to get the order.

We all leaned half in, and half out on one door. And Jack and Rose stuck to the script on the other. All about us was a tremendous wailing, screaming, and crying. Like some type of chorus of tormented souls. And beyond that, nothing but black water to the horizon. The sense of hopelessness and isolation was overwhelming.

We continued hearing the screams but amid the screams was a person with a whistle. We all looked at each other in the water. Zoning in and out on the pain.

"Okay." I said shivering "We could probably get two of you guys up on here."

I motioned to Darcie and Katie. Darcie shook her head and pushedhitney up instead. It was the first time I saw her do anything of that nature and I was shocked. We kept it balanced by pushing down on it as they got up together.

"I don't know about you guys, but ... I'm kinda goin' a little numb here." Megan said as she looked at Shavai and me. We agreed. We were right next to Jack and Rose. They had their own conversation going on.

"Delaney, what happens if you freeze to death?" Katie asked, her voice shaking along with her body as she lied down by Whitney. I struggled to focus on anything but the pain.

"It's- you- you go numb and then you go to sleep like you're in a dream, but you don't wake up." I said trying to stop my voice from shaking. People still called hopelessly to the boats. If only they knew. The boats would not only not come back, but they could've. And they could've saved a lot of people. If only they knew...

Elizabeth continued sitting, glaring at the man who was 'officer' on the boat.

"There's plenty of room for more." She said defending her reasons to go back. He acted like he didn't hear her.

"COME ON!" There' s a lot more room!" She said standing up and motioning.

"We're not going back and that's final!" He yelled at her. She took an oar and hit him over the head with it, knocking him out.

"Get rowing, girls." She repeated as she retook her place and began rowing.

We drifted under the blazing stars for a few minutes. I looked up, going numb already from the pain I focussed on my breaths, and then I looked at everyone, their breathing was becoming more and more shallow. I looked over at Rose and Jack.

"It's getting quiet." She said numbly.

"Just a few more minutes. It'll take a few mintues to get the boats organized." He answered. But Rose knew the truth. I looked behind me and saw the officer with the whistle. He stopped blowing it a few minutes ago. I looked over and noticed, he wasn't moving. The whistle between his lips stayed silent. He was slumped over in his lifebelt. 10 minutes in the water, he died of exposure already. I turned my attention back to them.

"I don't know about you," Jack said. He took a breath and continued. "But I intend to write a strongly worded letter to the White Star Line about all this." She laughed weakl;y, but it came out more like a gasp of fear.

"I love you, Jack." She stated, going back to her numb state.

"Don't you do that. Don't say your good-byes. Don't do it." He chided her, holding her hand.

"I'm so cold..." Was her reply.

I looked over at everyone. Katie and Whitney breathed slowly on the door, ice crystals had formed in their hair on the door. I looked over again at Megan, Shavai and Darcie in the water. Darcie had no signs of breath. Her lips were blue. I pulled my self off the door and swum to her.

"Darcie." I tapped her. I shook her. She didn't move. The crystals in her hair stayed the same and some had gathered in her eyelashes. "Don't do this. Wake up. Please wake up." Everyone looked over. Megan and Shavai gasped. Tears ran down all of our cheeks.

"No..." They said. Suddenly, I hit the water with a fist. I began getting pissed off at myself. It was my fault this happened. I made the damn wish. It was my fault. All my fault. Everyone continued crying for a while. I looked over and seemed to focus in on Rose

"I promise." She said.

A few moments later, I found myself in a hallucinatory state. I knew I was dying. "I'm coming Darcie." I said lowly, hoping to get a laugh out of somebody, anybody. But there was none. I looked beside me. Megan and Shavai looked just as Darcie did. Whitney and Katie didn't move either.

"Come on, you guys." I said as though they were alive. "This isn't funny..." I said as a tear rolled down my cheek and into the water. I looked over at Rose. My entire body felt frozen and it was a struggle to even turn my head. We failed. Miserably.

"Jack." Rose's talking came out like a hoarse whisper. "Jack." She said again as she shook him. He seemed to be sleeping peacfully, only, he wasn't sleeping. They all looked like that.

"Is anyone alive out there!" I heard someone say. It was the Elizabeth in the boat. There was no answer to the call. I swam over numbly to the officer and retrieved the whistle from his lips and swam back to Rose. Jack had disappeared somewhere in the ocean under me. I looked back at my friends and my heartbeat became remarkably clear, taking out all the other sounds. I blinked in and out of reality, looking back at my frozen comrades. They didn't smile, they didn't speak. They were asleep and nothing more.

"I'm coming you guys..." I said as everything went black in my eyes.

Suddenly, I found myself back in my room with everyone awake and leaning over me. We all hugged eachother. We were wet with cold and felt like hugging ice cubes. Our hair was wet and had a few pieces of ice left in the strands. I jumped up, and pushed play on my VCR and Titanic played on. Young Rose's memories brought the ship back to life as she died in her sleep. Everything looked normal as before but when the camera angle went around to show the entire group of people in the dining room, I noticed something different. We were there.

Author's Note: I hope you guys enjoyed this. I had a lot of fun writing it. Read my other stories, and don't forget to review!!! Thanks to my friends and all my reviewers. I hope you liked it and join me and my friends for the next story, for this is one in a series! Also, Check out a Few More Good Years! Thanks again and see ya next time!

Btw, if you'd like to see more of Shavai and Megan (My bestest buddz ever) Read my story A Few Good Years to be Alive and it's sequel A Few More Good Years!


End file.
